


Aura Soulmate

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aura AU, JayDick Week, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: It’s true everyone’s aura was unique and flickered in their own ways but most were dim and the colors framed the person’s head for the most part.  Throughout history it has been believed that a person’s aura brightness and color showed a person’s worth and ability.Ever since Dick was born his aura has always been bright, exceptionally bright.  Dick’s aura was large and encompassed his whole form. His blue light was eye catching and extraordinary to see.  It glowed almost neon, but was never an eyesore.  On the contrary he was a sight to behold, his aura danced around him like light reflecting on clear blue ocean water.  People would watch it sway around him for hours if they could.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s true everyone’s aura was unique and flickered in their own ways but most were dim and the colors framed the person’s head for the most part.  Throughout history it has been believed that a person’s aura brightness and color showed a person’s worth and ability.  

 

Ever since Dick was born his aura has always been bright, exceptionally bright.  Dick’s aura was large and encompassed his whole form. His blue light was eye catching and extraordinary to see.  It glowed almost neon, but was never an eyesore.  On the contrary he was a sight to behold, his aura danced around him like light reflecting on clear blue ocean water.  People would watch it sway around him for hours if they could.

 

Bruce on the other hand had an aura that was pitch black.  Many assumed the darkness was a sign that his heart was impure, or that he was bound to be no good.  Luckily or unluckily Bruce’s aura was not only black but large.  It flowed around him like a mist ready to hide him away at a moment’s notice.  Aura readers debated constantly on whether or not Bruce’s aura was good or bad and it had been scandalous when Bruce, with such a dark aura, adopted Dick.

 

Dick himself had never worried about this aura nonsense.  He never paid attention to those who whispered and pointed saying that Dick’s aura would become tainted due to being around a man with such a dark aura.  On the contrary he rather liked it when he hugged Bruce and their aura’s flew together, they never meshed but he liked the play between the light and the shadows.

 

One thing Dick was interested in though was aura bonding.  That was when a person found their soulmate.  When you touched them your aura’s would fly together in harmony.  There were a few times he’s seen it and he wanted that.  Ever since he was a kid he’d wanted that so badly.

 

And so at the age of 24 he was anxious to meet his fated person.  He would go out as much as possible, traveling to different cities under the guise of visiting his friends, in order to meet as many people as he could.

 

Soulmate bonds weren’t completely rare.  In fact, statistically speaking a third of people found their soulmates by the age of 18, and the other third by the time they were 35.  But there were still many people who never found their soulmate.

 

Dick just- he just wanted it so badly.

 

Finally after a week in Chicago he was on the train back to Gotham City.  He liked taking public transportation as much as possible.  He liked being among other people and the movement of new people coming in and out.  

 

He wanted to find his soulmate but he also loved to people watch.  He loved seeing different colored auras, different ways they could move and shine, he especially loved seeing people with large auras like him because then he didn’t feel like such a stand out when there were a few of them on the train.

 

Touching had always come second nature to Dick as well as being the center of attention.  He learned to live with eyes always watching him.  People always came up to talk with him, hands always brushed his arm to see if they were his soulmate.

 

If Dick hadn’t been so soulmate obsessed he might have been annoyed, but being as it is, he just laughed it off, hoping one day, one of those people would actually be the one.

 

Even when none of them were his soulmate he was surrounded by kindly strangers talking to him about their day or their families.  Dick loved socializing and indulged them in their stories.

 

It was another day in which he was surrounded my people when he met him.

 

When the train stopped for the next station he heard gasps and whispers.  He curiously stood to look past the people next to him to see what all of the commotion was about but couldn’t get a good look.  All he could see was a very bright red aura behind a few peoples heads.

 

“Oh my god!” whispered the girl to her friend next to her, “He’s a red aura!”

 

“How dare he think it’s okay to ride the train like this.” she whispered back.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“C’mon let’s get off.”

 

They didn’t even say goodbye to Dick before they rushed off the train.  They’d told Dick they had two more stations left.

 

It seemed a lot of people had the same thought as those girls, because a once full cart lost half of its riders in moments.

 

As people cleared Dick saw the person everyone was having a commotion about and gasped at the strength of his aura.

 

The size rivaled his own, encompassing the guy’s body but unlike Dick’s it was wild and sparked out like flames.  The red was glowing like a campfire, and danced around him, looking as if could burn whatever it touched.

 

Dick had seen other red auras before but never like this one.

 

Unlike Bruce’s unique black aura that no one knew what to think of this boy’s red aura was a different matter.  

 

Different colored auras were supposed to mean different things about the person.  Blue for example was supposed to be flexibility, honesty, and openness.  Red auras on the other hand were seen as menaces to society.  They presumably stood for high energy, rashness, and quickness to anger.  That being said, as Bruce taught him, there was no scientific evidence that this was true and yet red auras still got unjustly discriminated against.

 

The boy, maybe a little younger than himself, did look rather ragged and angry.  His black hair was a mess and there was a shock of white in the front, which probably really helped with the delinquent red aura stereotype.  Not to mention his ripped jeans and leather jacket, he practically screamed, ‘bad news’ and ‘stay away’.

 

But maybe it wasn’t.  Dick knew from experience that people weren’t always what they seemed.  Growing up with Bruce at the very least taught him that much.

 

As he was looking around for a place to sit his eyes met Dick’s.  Dick smiled at him and waved him over now that the crowd around himself had left, but the guy glared at him and turned away.  He sat at the back of the cart as far away from Dick as possible.

 

Dick frowned as he watched the people he walked by squish themselves away from him.  They didn’t even want his aura to touch theirs.  Which was ridiculous.  The light wouldn’t do anything to them!

 

Without really thinking about it he followed him back to his secluded area.  Dick could tell he saw him coming but was trying to ignore him, looking out the window.

 

“Hey there!” Dick greeted, “My name’s Dick.  What’s yours?”

 

Dick held out his hand for a shake.  The boy glanced at it without making a move.

 

“Um,” Dick laughed awkwardly, “Where are you headed?  I’ve still got quite a long ride to go.  Do you mind if I hang out here?”

 

Again he ignored Dick, crossing his arms and leaning away from him.

 

“What is that blue aura doing?  Doesn’t he know that red aura’s are trouble?” he heard a mother holding a child’s hand protectively whisper to a man next to her.

 

“You know blue aura’s dear.  They’re too kind for their own good.  Hopefully that red aura knows better than to taint such a nice blue aura.” the man commented back.

 

Dick winced at their prejudice and turned towards the red aura again.  He’d obviously heard them as well, a snarl on his already darkened face.

 

Trying his best to ignore them Dick started speaking again, “I just got back from Chicago.  Some of my friends live there.  It’s a nice place but there’s no place like home y’know?  Are you from here?”

 

He didn’t answer again so Dick leaned towards him and waved his hands over his eyes, “Hello?” he almost touched his shoulder when the red aura flinched away violently.

 

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted, standing up and moving away from him.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on them as the people silently gasped and spoke about them in hushed voices.

 

“He almost touched him!”

 

“What is that blue aura thinking?!”

 

“The red aura’s about to attack him!”

 

“Don’t worry dear if he tries anything I’ll do something don’t worry.”

 

Dick saw the guy’s hands shaking in fists at his sides.  He didn’t know what he should do.  He just wanted to get to know the guy, not ostracize him.  He put his hands up to show he wasn’t touching and stepped cautiously closer, “I-I’m so sorry.  Please, I-”

 

He sharply stepped back again, “GET. AWAY.” he growled out.

 

The train came to the next stop and before Dick could say anything back he’d run out.  Dick watched as the guy trudged through the crowd, splitting them like moses split the red sea, his aura like a candle lit in a dark room.

 

\---

 

“You look down Dick.” Bruce told him as he greeted him back to the mansion, “Didn’t have a good trip?”

 

“No.  It was great.” Dick commented, giving him a big hug.  He always missed Bruce and worried about him when he was gone, “On the way home though, I met a red aura.”

 

“Oh?” Bruce asked.  

 

Dick hugged him a little tighter and Bruce held him closer too, he knew when his charge needed it.

 

“I want to find him.” Dick stated into Bruce’s chest, “I want to apologize to him.”

 

“Did you do something to him?” Bruce asked, a hand stroked Dicks hair comfortingly.

 

“No… yes?  Kinda?” Dick answered, “I- I don’t know.  I want to apologize but I also want to see him again.  I have a feeling about him.”

 

“A feeling hmm?”  Bruce knew all about Dick’s ‘feelings’ it meant that he thought someone could be his soulmate and he would go to the ends of the earth to find his soulmate.  Of course those feelings had never been correct thus far but Bruce let the boy indulge in his fantasies anyways.

 

\----

 

Dick was in downtown Gotham.  That’s where Bruce said most red aura’s in the city resided.  It was sad to see how run down the area was.  

 

But Bruce was right, there were a lot of red auras in this area, none as bright red as the one he’d seen the guy have but still red.  Among the mix were a few more yellow, and orange auras than usual and very few blue auras like himself.

 

If the guy he was looking for was from Gotham he would have at least come down this way before.

 

He settled for heading into a bar.

 

“What’s a beautiful blue like you doing down here?” Asked the bartender, a light red aura only a shade darker than his red hair.

 

“Just exploring I guess.” Dick smiled touching the bartender's hand with his own when he got passed his drink.  

 

The bartender chuckled at him for the action, “I’ve got a soulmate pretty, I’m sorry.”

 

“Worth the try.” Dick shrugged, “I’m actually looking for a guy I met on the train to be honest.”

 

“On the train?” he asked tilting his head.

 

“I know it’ll sound a little crazy and you’re gonna probably say something like how blues are all day dreamers with their heads stuck in the clouds,” Dick laughed embarrassed, “I’ve heard it enough times.”

 

“It’s okay.  Tell me.” He leaned on the counter to listen.

 

“He was about my age with a big red aura.” Dick told him, “Black hair, with white in the front, leather jacket…” Dick paused for a second before adding, “With a real handsome face.”

 

“Haha!” the man laughed slapping his hand on the counter, “I know its a stereotype but you really are a romantic dreamer, aren’t you?”

 

Dick’s face is beet red with embarrassment but admits, “It’s a curse of mine.”

 

Dick was about to go when the man stopped him, “Hey, now.  I laughed but I like guys like you.  You’ve got spunk.  Don’t give up.  I’ll ask around so come back here ‘round noon tomorrow and I’ll let you know what I find?”

 

“Thank you!” Dick enthusiastically shook his hand before heading out.

 

A moment later the bartender walked over to the back kitchen and playfully knocked on the kitchen door frame even though there was no door on the door frame.

 

“What do you want Roy?” The red aura glowed brightly from the man standing in the kitchen.

 

“Jason, be nicer to me!  I was the one who recommended you for this job!” Roy pouted but quickly recovered, “You meet someone on the train a while ago?”

 

Jason didn’t answer for a while and Roy watched amusedly at the thoughts he could tell were running through his head, “What?  Why?”

 

“So you did then.” Roy confirmed, “A pretty blue?”

 

Jason tensed and put down the pan he’d been tossing veggies on, “Okay, WHAT did you hear?”

 

Jason grabbed the scruff of Roy’s shirt when Roy just laughed, “Just that he seems to like you?  And by the way you’re acting maybe you want to, y’know, see him again too maybe?”

 

Quickly defusing he let go of Roy and returned to tossing, “Ha ha very funny asshat.”

 

Roy raised his eyebrow at that reaction, “Um, I’m serious.”

 

Jason continued to silently toss his food and Roy frowned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Roy rolled his eyes, this was going to take some prying. “Do you want to see him again or not?”

 

“...”

 

“Dude, he’s gorgeous.” Roy ruffled his own hair in frustration, “Is it because he’s a blue?”

 

Jason plated the food and then turned off the stove, avoiding eye contact with Roy, “I’m- you know.”

 

“No, I don’t know.”  

 

Jason ran his hand over his face, “I’d... taint his pretty blue.”

 

Roy was up in arms, “Shut up, Jason.  How many times do I have to tell you that shit ain’t real!  You’re not tainting anyone!  You’re fine with me!”

 

“That’s because you’re a red too!  He’s- he-”

 

Jason didn’t have to finish that sentence and Roy didn’t want him to.  “Just because he’s a blue doesn’t mean he’s too good for you dude and he thinks you’re fucking handsome.  If you like him too you should talk to him.”

 

Jason didn’t answer again and Roy had to just sigh exasperatedly, “Just- if you meet him again, give him a chance will you?”

 

“I won’t meet him again.” Jason stated but when he saw the reprimand in his best friend's face he added, “But okay.  Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this first half a while ago and intended to finish it off and post it as a oneshot for JayDick week but I'm not feeling too well today so I just tweaked what I had so far. I will post it in 2 part because of this. The rest will definitely come when I'm feeling better.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Roy was such a weirdo and annoying… but also Jason actually considered the guy one of his closest friends.  Not that he would ever say that out loud.

 

Stepping out of the backdoor behind the bar Jason was finally heading back to his apartment.  

 

The sun was going down casting the world in a red orange glow.  He liked this time of day the most because even though his aura was still bright it was less noticeable than normal.

 

What was Roy going on about anyways?  How did he know about that blue?

 

He was wondering this when he saw a familiar flash of light pass in front of him.  Jason jumped and then he peeked out of the alleyway to see that his eyes hadn’t deceived him, it WAS that blue from the train!  What were the freaking odds?!

 

What the hell was he doing here in downtown?!  And at this time?!  It was getting dark.  During the day was iffy enough but as the sun set the bad crowd was sure to to make their way onto the streets.

 

His blue was as bright and mesmerizing as ever.  Maybe even more so at this time of day.   The shining blue light a stark contrast to the orange light.  You would think that his color would be hued but it wasn’t, it was as clean and pure as ever, as if emanating enough light to repel all other, untainted by the warm colors that sought to overtake the sky.

 

Jason watched as the blue walked down the sidewalk, or tried to walk.  As if on cue with Jason’s thoughts a group of guys Jason knew were bad news called out to him.

 

There were six of them, big muscular red aura’d men, who were some gang leaders lackeys.  No loyalty though, just whoever paid them the most that month.  Their leader was of course the largest and darkest red aura of the group.  His aura didn’t hold a candle to his though.

 

Swearing under his breath he saw them circle him.  The blue looked as if he were trying to remain calm.

 

Jason got close enough to hear them talking.

 

“Hey now gorgeous.  Too good to stop and say hello?”

 

“Hello there.” he said as friendly sounding as ever, “I would love to stay and talk but I’m actually late for dinner so I have to get going-”

 

“Wait wait!” the leader came and stood directly in the blues walking path, “At least tell me your name beautiful.  I’m Josh by the way.”

 

“Richard but everyone calls me Dick.” Dick crossed his arms but was still speaking pleasantly, “Now if I may I really need to get going-”

 

“Dick,” Josh interrupted as he took another step into his personal space, an overly confident and menacing grin on his face.  He reached up a hand to hover over Dick’s cheek, “It’d be a shame if you left without checking if we were soulmates first right?  In fact you should check with all of us.”  He said suggestively.

 

This was when Jason thought Dick would get scared but he just leaned his head into Josh’s hand until they were in contact, the blue not changing a bit from before.

 

“That’s a good idea.” Dick commended, “But looks like you’re not the one.”

 

Josh growled leaning in until he was inches from Dick’s face, “Hey, I think we gotta check a little more.”

 

Dick stepped back but the other men stepped forward not letting him move very far.

 

Dick looked around and then at Josh again, “You’re right.” Dick said a little more seriously but then quickly going back to smiling, “It would be unfair to the rest of your friends.”

 

He turned to one of the men and ran his hand from the man’s cheek down to his chest and then slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek.  He did the same in turn to the rest.

 

Jason gulped at how teasingly Dick acted, watching as the men got entranced and Josh got angrier and angrier.

 

“Josh, it looks like I’m not anyone’s soulmate.” Dick shrugged exaggeratedly sad, “I guess our talk’s over then.” Dick turned to look at his friends, “Right guys?”

 

In Jason’s surprise the circle nodded in agreement, enjoying Josh’s red face.  They’d probably never seen anyone antagonize their asshole leader before and now he’d kissed them and denied him.  

 

“Hey you got something sweet for me too right?” trying to salvage his own pride he was obviously a bit desperate as he arched an eyebrow at Dick expectantly.  His friends were just eating it up snickering at him.

 

“Sorry, I’ve got to go.”  and to Jason’s surprise his friends let Dick pass and he got a few steps away before Josh was able to react.

 

“Hey!” he yelled following close behind him.

 

Josh’s friends stood around laughing to themselves decided to stay out of this one.  They seemed to be enjoying their leaders suffering as they watched him follow Dick.  No one had ever disrespected him like that.  It was fun to watch him get frustrated and in the end they didn’t think Dick would get away anyways.

 

And they were right.  He really wasn’t giving up.  Without thinking Jason followed.

 

Dick was now obviously getting annoyed but continued walking as Josh heckled him.

 

“Hey!  Hey stop!  I’m telling you to stop.”

 

“I’m really in a hurry.”

 

“Hey bitch!  What the hell I’m trying to talk to you!” he grabbed Dick’s wrist pulling him backwards with a jerk.  Dick stumbled a moment and that was when Jason stepped in.

 

Josh was a head taller than Jason and so he needed all his strength when he pushed at Josh’s chest with his forearm and grabbed his arm that held Dick’s.

 

“Get off him.” WIth Jason’s hold tightening Josh’s grip failed and he was thrown back off balance and onto the ground.

 

“What the- you!” Dick recognized Jason as he rubbed his wrist.  Then he saw Josh’s friends now running towards them, whatever charms Dick had pulled were apparently moot now that their leader was on his ass, “Why did you do that?!”

 

Jason turned towards him shocked by his ungrateful reaction, “What?!  What do you mean?  I was saving your ass!”

 

“Does THAT look like saving my ass?!” Dick pointed at the gang and then they started running down the street together as they chased them, “Also my ass didn’t need saving!”

 

Flabbergasted Jason responded, “Yes it did!  You’re welcome!”

 

“No it didn’t!”

 

“Yes it did!”

 

They were keeping good pace with them when Dick stopped a moment seeing some kids playing with marbles on the side of the street.

 

“What are you doing?!” Jason asked watching as the men got closer.

 

“Sorry!” he exclaimed to the kids as he grabbed the large jar of marbles that was definitely one of the kids pride possessions and dumped them on the floor scattering them all over.

 

When Dick started running again Jason followed after.

 

Jason shook his head, “You really think that’s gonna w-”

 

A moment later he could hear the crashes of the goons coming after them.  Dick smirked as he replied, “Yeah.  I do think so.”

 

Jason cracked a smile when he heard Dick’s carefree laughter.

 

A good few blocks away and they knew they weren’t being followed anymore.  They’d reached the subway station.  Dick was about to go down the stairs when he saw Jason hesitating and stopped himself.

 

Dick was going to pat his arm but Jason took a step back.  Blinking a second he tilted his head but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Hey, um…” Dick looked around, “Why don’t we catch a bite somewhere?  I’m already way too late to make dinner anyways.”

 

The adrenaline of the night started to wind down as Jason watched him, realizing he was alone with Dick, the pretty blue, the one he’d been just talking with Roy about, the one that Roy had supposedly said he was handsome.  Him.

 

He answered awkwardly not sure what to say, “Um... “

 

“My treat.  C’mon.” Dick told him before he could overthink it and refuse.  He walked over to the nearest restaurant, which was a little Chinese place on the corner.

 

Watching as Dick walked ahead of him he noticed the light from the evening faded into darkness.  His blue aura now like those ocean nightlights kids shine on their walls, the ones that light up the entire room and soothe children to sleep.  He was also acutely aware that that meant that his own aura was also quite noticeable in this darkness now.  He always avoided going out when it was dark like this.  People have accidently called the fire department because they’d seen a bit of his aura on the street at night.  He looked around and could also see the eyes of passerbys on them both.

 

His nerves began to rise once more but then he heard Roy’s voice in his head, ‘Just- if you meet him again, give him a chance will you?’

 

Having told Roy he would and being a man of his word Jason took a deep breath and followed behind him.

 

The place was small and pretty full but Dick found a corner booth in the back.  Dick probably picked it because he saw that Jason didn’t like to be crowded or watched.

 

Jason pretended he didn’t notice but was grateful.

 

Ordering and getting their food was quick and before he knew it they’d gotten their orders and were eating.

 

“Hey, so I’m Dick by the way.” Dick introduced himself as he gobbled down some lo mein.

 

“Jason.” he raised a piece of broccoli from his chicken stir fry to his mouth and chewed slowly, watching Dick inhale his food happily.

 

“Ah so your name is Jason!” Dick smiled and Jason could feel his heart thump in his chest.  

 

Oh no.  What the hell was that?  Stop it he’s a blue.  You could never.  

 

“W-What brought you out to downtown Gotham, Dick?” Jason looked away as he stuffed his food in his mouth.  Less because he was hungry and more because then he wouldn’t be expected  to talk while he was eating.

 

Dick shrugged and then laughed at himself, “You won’t believe this but I was- um- I was looking for you!”

 

“For me?” Jason blinked, “Why?”

 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy but ever since I saw you on that train I couldn’t get my mind off you.” Dick blushed and again Jason blinked, and then he found that blood was rushing to his own face because he also couldn’t get Dick out of his mind after that short encounter and it was ridiculous!

 

“I’m not a stalker or anything though!” Dick waved his chopsticks in the air as if to whisk that idea away as soon as possible, “I promise I wasn’t trying to stalk you or anything!”

 

Jason laughed at that and Dick looked relieved at his reaction, “I got it, calm down.”

 

“I just wanted to talk with you again- or something.” Dick admitted cheekily, “We didn’t really get off to the best start and I kind of wanted to apologize for what happened.”

 

“Apologize?” Jason asked, “For what?”  

 

Jason shifted uncomfortably knowing that it was himself who’d acted rudely.  If anyone needed to apologize it would be him.

 

“For how you were treated on that train.” Dick answered, “No one should be treated like that and I probably just made it all worse.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Jason told him shortly, “That’s just the way it is.”

 

“It shouldn’t be.” Dick told him, and Jason loathed that it was him that put that contemplative and sorrowful look on his face.

 

Wanting to quickly change the subject Jason said the first thing that came to his mind, “How’s the food?”

 

Dick took the cue and said, “It’s great.  Wanna try some?” he lifted his chopsticks up to Jason’s mouth.

 

Always being fed by Roy, Jason automatically took a bite as Dick was saying, “Just kidding.”

 

As they both caught themselves they stiffened and then Jason started coughing as their cheeks reddened again.

 

As he hacked he apologized profusely, “I’m sorry!  Fuck! *cough cough* of course you were joking!”

 

Dick was probably disgusted.  He would have to ask for new chopsticks.  No Jason would have to buy Dick a new plate of food to make up for it.

 

He took a large swig of water and then to Jason’s relief Dick started laughing and to Jason’s surprise he started eating, those chopsticks pressing against his lips nonchalantly and he felt like a middle schooler obsessing over an indirect kiss.

 

“Do you want some more?” Dick teased and Jason shook his head quickly, “What do you think?  Good?”

 

“It’s okay.” Jason shrugged, eating his own food, “There’s this really good Chinese restaurant right by my place that’s amazing.”

 

“Wha-at?!  Don’t tell me you’re a food snob!” Dick made a mocked shocked face.

 

“I’m not!” Jason defended getting a bit worked up, “It’s just really good!”

 

“Really?  We should go there some time then.  I’m not busy tomorrow.” And Jason didn’t miss the implication that Dick intended to see him again, “Where is it?”

 

“We passed it on the way here back in downtown.” Jason shrugged, “I’m pretty busy with work tomorrow though.”

 

“Aww maybe another time then.  Or you could tell me the address and I could pick us up some for after you get off?” Dick asked.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be walking around downtown by yourself.” Jason told him, “Especially a blue like you.”

 

There was a shift in the air around Dick and Jason looked up to see that Dick had stopped eating and was looking at him, a strangely neutral expression on his face, “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Downtown is dangerous and blues shouldn’t be walking around by themselves-”

 

Dick’s brow furrowed, “Why not?  I can go where I want.  We’re both adults here.”

 

“Yeah but you know blues are more susceptible to- you know- like what happened with those thugs earlier.” Jason shrugged as he continued to eat.

 

Shaking his head in frustration Dick said, “I had that under control.  You’re the one who escalated it.” Dick put down his plate and his chopsticks now causing Jason to be taken aback.

 

Jason really didn’t get what the heck was going on in Dick’s head, “Why can’t you just say ‘Thank you’ and move on?”

 

Annoyed that Jason still wasn’t hearing what he was saying he replied, “Why can’t you just accept that I actually didn’t need help?”

 

“Because you did.”

 

“I really didn’t.”

 

“You did.”

 

“No I didn’t.” their voices rose louder as they went back and forth and Jason didn’t understand what was Dick’s problem.  He was trying to warn the guy.  Downtown was dangerous if you didn’t know your surrounds, if you didn’t blend in.

 

“You were a blue surrounded by red thugs.” Jason stated, “You needed help.”

 

Dick’s eyes narrowed, a cold fire Jason hadn’t seen before in his sharply blue eyes, “Listen, _Jason_ , blues can be strong too.  I’m sick and tired of everyone telling me what I _can’t_ do or how I _should_ be!  Blues are not all naive, physically weak, and easily swayed, okay?  Those are just stereotypes.  I may fall into a lot of blue stereotypes but that doesn’t mean I can’t still KICK ASS.  I’ve trained in multiple martial arts and have taken self defense classes.  I CHOSE not to fight those guys but if I had I would have won.  Okay?!”

 

“...Okay.” Jason answered, putting his hands up in defeat and Dick was confused for a moment because he was expecting for them to have a bit more back and forth about this matter and Jason’s blunt ability to give in had caught him off guard, “Okay, I’m sorry.  I just- I’m never around cool colored auras very much so I’m sorry that I offended you.  I didn’t mean to- to put you in a box or anything.  I was just… worrying about you.”

 

“Well you don’t have to.” Dick stated deflating, “I can take care of myself.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.  I mean… I was worried because I kind of- you seem like a nice person is all.”  Jason cursed his inability to communicate with other people.  He wanted to swear up and down at how awkward he was and was fighting the feeling of wanting to run away in embarrassment.  

 

Apparently Dick had never needed his help.  Why would he?  Jason was a useless red and Dick was an amazing blue, of course he could have taken on some lowly red thugs.  What the hell was Jason even thinking?  What the hell was he even doing here?

 

Dick’s anger deflated and then he reached out to put his hand over Jason’s to comfort him.

 

Instantly Jason pulled back.  He regretted it a moment later when he saw Dick’s hand freeze and his shoulders tighten at the rejection.

 

He didn’t really think about it before he did it.  It was more of a reflex.  He’d seen Dick touch those other reds and his light didn’t fade or anything, it was just… Jason’s aura was stronger, and it scared him to think that he could hurt Dick, even if he knew that it was probably just a superstition he didn’t want to risk it.  

 

But he didn’t want to lose Dick either.  He did want to talk with him more.  He did feel a pull towards him but he was.. scared.

 

He watched unable to asses Dick’s fallen expression and then he finally put his hand in his lap, “Tell me the truth, Jason.  Do you find me disgusting?” Dick asked, his eyes looking down at his food, “Does my aura disgust you?  Do you think you’re going to get tainted?  Is that why you won’t touch me?”

 

No.

 

Dick sighed in frustration and got up when Jason didn’t answer, “You know what?  This was a mistake.  I’m sorry for making you... uncomfortable.  You’re obviously straining yourself to keep me company.  You’re right, I shouldn’t have come downtown.  What the hell was I thinking?”

 

He placed money on the table and then started walking toward the door.  

 

What Dick had said, it wasn’t true.  Not at all.  He couldn’t just let Dick leave like this thinking that.  A million and one thoughts went through Jason’s mind in that moment and then he stood up too.  

 

“Wait!”

 

He could tell all of the other customers were looking at them now but… but for once that didn’t matter.

 

“I admit it.  I’m scared.  But I’m not scared of getting tainted.  I… I don’t want to taint YOU.” Jason gulped and then continued, “I- I think your aura is beautiful and I would never want to hurt you in any way so… please wait.”

 

Dick turned around and met Jason’s unsure eyes with his own determined ones, “You won’t taint me and I won’t be treated like a fragile thing.  Even if we’re different colors we’re not so different, Jason.  I would love to get to know you better.  I want to learn more about you but if you really want to have any sort of relationship with me then you have to let me know you’re not scared to be with me.  You have to-” Dick held out his hand, “-show me you’re not scared to at least touch me.”

 

“I-” Jason hesitated, his brow furrowed, angry at himself for not being able to make a move.  He’d always been stuck in this mindset, avoiding touching things and people, hiding himself away, but this was the first time, he’d thought maybe… maybe he could really for once work on changing that.

 

“I won’t reject you.” Dick shook his head and then laughed sadly to himself, “You must have realized it by now.  I know I have this dumb idea that we could be soulmates but even if we’re not, I won’t turn you away, okay?  Even if my aura could be tainted by you or the other way around, which it won’t, I still wouldn’t reject you or anyone else, so please...”

 

Jason took a deep steadying breath.  He could do this.  You would think looking into Dick’s gorgeous blue eyes would make him more nervous but it served more to steel his resolve than anything else.  It took him a moment but he finally reached out his own slightly trembling hand and took Dick’s.  

 

Dick had a tender expression and Jason found his own lips quirk up into a warm smile as he moved with more and more certainty.

 

Their palms clasped together and that’s when it happened.

 

The uncontrollable flickering flames of his that he had always thought were so ugly twisted in a whirlwind with Dick’s blue light, and looked extraordinarily beautiful.  It was as if he were seeing it all for the first time.  Had his flames really sparkling this entire time?

 

Then moments later both of the colors faded into a white light as pure as the light said to shine down from heaven.  It was exceedingly bright for a brief moment and then softened to a glow.  A spectacular aura of wispy, almost feather-like, light danced around them as a comforting amount of luminous haloed light stayed with them.

 

Stunned they both looked at their hands and then at each other.  

 

Dick beamed as he looked around them laughing all the while, joyous bright eyes reflecting the white aura perfectly.  

 

Jason was just… breathless.  He’d never believed that he would ever find a soulmate and yet- He looked over at Dick, there he was.  Right there.

 

And they weren’t just soulmates.  Typically colors combined for soulmates.  Blue and red made purple but their color was... white.  The implications were that white bonds meant they weren’t just soulmates in this lifetime but their incredibly strong bond lasted through many many lifetimes.  

 

It was one of the rarest soulmate bond occurrences and statistically only happened to 0.00000001% if the population.  Dick had only ever seen this sort of thing happen on television.  And they had that in each other.

 

The people around them started to clap and that brought them both back to where they were.  Jason’s eyes met Dick’s welcoming ones and he found himself still smiling even though everyone was definitely watching now if they hadn’t been already and it should have been incredibly embarrassing but for some reason he felt incredibly at peace.

 

“We- We’re soulmates!” Jason couldn’t find any other words to say but Dick looked fine with that and took his other hand in his so that both their hands were occupied and he took satisfaction in the fact that Jason didn’t flinch away this time.

 

“We are.  I can’t believe… I’m glad I chased you down.” Dick commended.  He was so overwhelmed with happiness that he felt like he was going to cry, “I’ve been searching for you my whole life you know.  You made it so hard on me you know?”

 

Not knowing how to respond again as he was mesmerized by Dick’s gaze Jason could only mumble, “Sorry.”

 

Dick shook his head, a gleam in his eyes, tearing but also still teasing, “You better make it up to me.”

 

This got Jason to smirk and he squeezed Dick’s hands just a little tighter, his own eyes watering, because he’d never thought he’d get this, never thought he’d be allowed to have a soulmate in this life, never even entertained the thought, and now here he was.  And even with so many doubts still in his mind, he let himself get closer for once and threw his arms around Dick hugging him close because, this was happening.  He’d found him, his fated person, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You don't have to read this part I just have a lot to say!!!!]
> 
> I don’t really know if this ending is satisfying for you readers or not. I thought that having them kiss would be too much since they really don’t know each other at all yet and this version of Jason is pretty touch shy so I settled for a hug hopefully it's still meaningful and romantic enough for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this work and this universe. 
> 
> I just want to say a little more about Dick and Jason in this universe if you’re interested in what happens next or Jason’s backstory since I made it all up but I didn’t get to write about it.
> 
> Jason is still quite reserved about being a red with a blue. His hesitation stems from his background. His mother was a blue and his father was a dim red. After his mother’s death when he was very young everyone blamed him and his father for her death. His father especially blamed Jason in particular before he himself died. Jason blamed himself for both his parents deaths because he’d always been told he was a cursed child and so he became very cautious around people, especially blues. 
> 
> Even among reds there is discrimination and so he still has trials with getting nervous around different crowds of people and whenever anything remotely bad happens to Dick he starts to blame himself but everyone continues to reassure him that it's not his aura that causes problems.
> 
> He and Roy became friends when they were around high school age and they’ve always stood up for each other. When they were younger Jason really helped Roy but now a days Roy really has been taking care of Jason.
> 
> After this happens they go back to the bar and talk with Roy who apologizes to Dick about lying to him about not knowing Jason. They become good friend too.
> 
> When Dick brings Jason home Bruce actually really likes him and through Bruce Jason learns how Dick grew up to be so accepting of everyone’s different auras and grew up to be so tough and well informed when it come to aura discrimination. He’s grateful for that as well as trying to get past his own self doubts.
> 
> Also another note about this aura au is that colored aura’s are not necessarily hereditary. It is thought to be a small factor but not the full reason as to why a person’s aura color is what it is so two weak aura’s of cool colors could still give birth to a strong warm color. 
> 
> That’s pretty much it! Thank you for reading again and sorry for the late update!


End file.
